Dream Realized
by Belle Fey
Summary: Eu tenho sonhos esquisitos, mas nunca um sonho me afetou tanto... Insinuação de Shika/Tema... Classificado como T por precaução.


**Título: **Dream Realized

**Fandon: **Naruto

**Ship: **Shikamaru/Temari

**Gênero: **Comédia/Romance.

**Autora: **Dark Thami

**Tipo: **One-Shot... UA

**Resumo: **Eu tenho sonhos esquisitos, mas nunca um sonho me afetou tanto...

**Disclaimer: **Nhaim to com saudade do Kakashi... Bom os personas do Naruto pertencem ao Kishimoto.

**Betada por: **Mandi

**

* * *

**

**Essa fic foi feita em agradecimento as minhas AMIGAs perfeitas, que me mandaram cartas, escreveram fics, dedicaram capitulos a mim, e escreveram Depoimentos pra mim no dia do meu aniversario, AGRADEÇO A VCS POR TUDO..... AMO vcs mesmoooooo..... vcs são tudo pra mim....**

**_Mandi, Graci, Feer, Niih, Nathy, Lólla, Dreamer, Milla, Ayumi(Bee),_ _Milk Black_**

**e todas as outras que não são menos importante mas é muito nome pra colocar aqui.**

**

* * *

****---x---x---**

**Dream Realized**

**---x---x---**

_**-Temari POV-**_

Bom, eu me chamo Sabaku no Temari, tenho 20 anos, ops, quer dizer, 21 anos, é que sabe ainda me confundo, pois faz apenas 5 dias que fiz aniversário, sabe eu sempre fico pensando que quando a gente começa a se acostumar com as coisas e elas mudam, pode ver o horário de verão... o coisa do cão, eu nunca me acostumo com esse treco, e acho que ele não serve pra nada, quer dizer, serve pra nos deixar com mais sono, sempre que nós nos acostumamos, ele muda. Caramba viajo demais, eu filosofei isso tudo só por causa da idade???

Bom voltando ao assunto, eu sou estudante universitária, se você olhar na minha cara nem de longe desconfia que curso eu faço, mas como não tem como você me conhecer, eu falo o que faço, sou estudante de Medicina Veterinária, o melhor curso da face da terra, muita gente fala que eu tenho cara de tudo; menos veterinária, já me falaram que eu era advogada, personal trainer, jornalista, arquiteta e até AGRÔNOMA, mas onde já se viu eu como batateira, povo louco. Batateira nunca vou ser, tenho muito orgulho de ser capa gato, huahuahua esses termos carinhosos entre os agrônomos e veterinários é uma coisa linda.

Eu moro atualmente com meus pais, na verdade, meu pai e minha madrasta, que é minha mãezona, e meu irmão mais novo retardado e chato, mas de vez em quando ele é legal, vejam bem o que eu disse, **SÓ **de vez em quando. Tenho mais um irmão, ele é mais velho e não mora comigo, mas a gente se da super bem.

Eu sou uma pessoa super de boa, não sou calma, mas nem estressada, tá bom, tá bom, me convenceram; eu sou hiper estressada, sou super amiga, mas sou hiper vingativa, faço tudo por amizade, mas também se me trair... se ferrou. Não tô na moda, mas também não tô fora dela, posso ser taxada por emo, gótica, skatista, surfista, greek, mas tudo menos **PATY**, eu não tenho nada contra elas, tenho várias amigas que são, mas tipo eu **NÃO** tenho jeito nenhum pra ser paty, sou super eclética respeito todos os gostos e credos, mesmo sendo super diferente do meu, como eu digo pra todos : "_me respeita que serás respeitado_". Amo esportes, principalmente os radicais, mas só com companhia, o que sempre me falta, esse povo medroso não quer pular de Bunge jump comigo, isso me deixa hiper triste. A, e devo dizer que, também, amo gírias, e é o que vocês mais verão daqui em diante. E já viram.

Também tinha mais uma coisa pra falar, eu sou a pior pessoa no mundo pra fazer amizade, sou super tímida, tenho vergonha de tudo, e só faço merda, mas eu me encontrei na vida, arranjei um jeito de fazer amizade, como eu fiz isso??? Pela internet, a melhor invenção do mundo. Eu fiz amigas que posso dizer que são as minhas **BEST's**... As melhores amigas que eu poderia ter, conheço umas há quase um ano, outras a uns 8 meses e tem gente que conheço a 6 meses e também a algumas semanas. Gente foi tão fofo, eu recebi cartas delas no meu niver, e também ganhei uma fic. Eu tenho que agradecer a elas por existirem na minha vida, e se elas estiverem lendo, **AMO VOCÊS MENINAS**, Muito muito mesmo. Agora voltemos ao assunto.

Ah meu, o que eu vim falar aqui não tem nada a ver com o que eu falei até agora, vim falar dos meus sonhos, uma mais esquisito que o outro. Meu, eu tenho cada sonho que você ri da minha cara se eu contar, desde os sonhos mais viajantes aos mais pervertidos, a vai dizer que você nunca sonhou algo do gênero??? Tô sabendo... Na verdade eu vim falar de alguns sonhos específicos.

A gente eu me esqueci de dizer mais uma coisa, eu amo escrever, amo mesmo, mas da uma preguiça de escrever, mas também quando me empolgo; sai de perto, gosto de escrever fanfictions com coisas que aconteceram na minha vida, sonhos esquisitos, coisas que minha amigas falam ou fazem, ou simplesmente as merdas que acontecem comigo tanto sendo boas quanto ruins.

Agora vamos aos sonhos, há muito tempo eu tive um sonho esquisito, mas ele tá pra virar uma fanfiction, assim que minha preguiça passar. Como foi o sonho??? Calma ae, já te falo. Era de um garoto e uma garota e o mundo, ta bom isso não foi muito específico, então vou especificar : Ela tinha que ficar grávida para que o mundo não se destruísse, ele tinha 7 horas para conseguir isso (o universo saberia se desse certo), tinha que ser alinhado com certos planetas (Vênus, Netuno, Marte), pessoas atrapalhariam isso, depois do ocorrido, um rio lindíssimo apareceria no lugar, e dentro da caverna, que ele nascia uma fonte de ouro, foi achada, ela deveria ser entregue para o leprechaun responsável, pois assim seria tirado da mão de pessoas erradas, teria hentai, romântico, nenhum dos dois eram virgens, assistido por seres místicos.

Agora pode falar... EXISTE PESSOA MAIS ESQUISITA QUE EU??? Meus sonhos são tão específicos. E o pior, eu acordo e ainda falo; "nossa isso daria uma ótima fic".Véi,meu sonho tinha um leprechaun, vê se pode isso, não sabe o que é um leprechaun??? Calma eu explico: Leprechaun é aquele duendezinho ruivo com roupinha verde,que é típico das histórias da Irlanda, aquele que guarda o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris... Cara o que ele tava fazendo no meu sonho??? Sei lá. Esse povo mercenário, só porque no meu sonho tem a fonte de ouro ele veio confiscar, que cara paia,essa coisinha. Hentaiii -_olhinhos brilhando-,_ sou fã de um hentai bem escrito, mas sou péssima escrevendo, tanto que a Fic empacou por causa disso, mas minha amiga já fez o hentai pra mim, mas tô com preguiça de escrever o resto. Tava olhando mais uma coisa, se você prestar atenção até planetas específicos tem no meu sonho, como que eu me lembro disso depois que acordo??? Todo mundo reclama que não lembra o que sonhou, e eu lembro até os detalhes sórdidos dos meus sonhos.

Passemos agora pra o meu sonho da Guerra Civil norte americana, SIM eu estava na guerra, ahá, mas eu não estava na luta, eu sei lá o que eu era no sonho, mas isso pouco me importa, já que o ponto alto do sonho era o meu romance muito lindo com um capitão, mas ele morreu, triste isso né, o que tem de esquisito nesse sonho??? Nada demais, só que o meu capitão era o Harry Judd, o carinha HOT, o baterista mais gato do universo. A gente, amo o McFly. Eu tinha que falar que já sonhei com ele, mesmo morrendo, ele é o cara da minha vida, mesmo não sabendo que eu existo, mas eu falo pra todo mundo : _"gente eu to casada com ele, só que ele ainda não sabe"._

Agora vamos ao meu sonho que eu tive antes de ontem, foi o mais engraçado que já me ocorreu, mas ao mesmo tempo esquisito. Bom eu era uma secretária de um diretor de certa escola, só que eu não era uma simples secretária, eu era uma agente secreta, infiltrada na escola para desmascarar uma organização secreta, mó coisa James Bond. _"Meu nome é Sabaku... Sabaku no Temari",_ meu que coisa piegas essa, e de onde eu tirei essa gíria??? **O.õ**, mas continuando, ta daí que do nada eu estava em confronto, eu estava com um monte de gente em um pátio da escola, e do nada aparece um dos carinhas da organização armado com uma metralhadora, mas aí ele passou olhando bem pra gente, não se meteu a bobo porque também estávamos armados, mas adivinha com o que???? Pensou??? Não uma coisa mais comédia que isso... Carabinas e Arminhas de chumbo, a guerra civil tava na escola cara, zuera, mas onde já se viu eu, uma agente secreta do nível do Bond, estar com uma arminha de chumbo na missão, ta, mas o cara saiu correndo, sei lá o que ele foi fazer, mas também não me interessa, já que ele era feio, daí eu estava arrumando a minha arma super potente _-ironia, porque nos sonhos eu só me ferro??? ¬¬' -_ e me vem aquele bando de gente armados até os dentes, daí o que eu fiz??? Enfrentei-os??? Nada... Berrei pro povo correr, e corri junto. Não sei como, parei em uma sala e pulei a janela, daí quando eu tô lá na parte de trás da escola, imagina o que eu vi??? A coisa mais sem noção da face da terra, as minha amigas da faculdade, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata, brincando de AVATAR, sim, sabe aquele desenho que passa na TV a cabo??? Esse mesmo, e o pior é que as gurias tinhas os poderes da Katara, sim, eu sei o nomes dos personagens, eu gosto desse desenho mesmo, meu elas dobravam a água, eu fiquei de cara, e acordei desse sonho maluco.

Acordei com estilo devo dizer. Quer saber o que aconteceu??? Meu querido e amado papai berrou pra eu acordar e eu cai da cama, olha ai, estiloso pacas. Cara ele me acordou de madrugada, ainda eram 11:55 da manhã, eu tinha chego em casa eram 6hs. Nem dormi direito, mas tá bom que ele nem desconfiava que eu houvesse chego há essa hora, e se desconfiasse eu estava morta.

Agora vamos ao sonho que me motivou a escrever isso tudo. Cara foi o sonho mais intenso que eu já tive, sai espalhando pra todo mundo, sonhei que estava grávida. Você deve estar se perguntando, e o que isso tem de mais??? Bom eu digo, já sonhei outras vezes que estava grávida, mas essa vez foi à primeira em que no sonho eu tive o filho, gente eu me vi tendo o filho, daí eu fui pegar ele no berçário, ele era o ser mais lindo da face da terra, tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos e os olhos verdes que nem os meus, mas os cabelos pretos que quem que veio não faço nem idéia, a única menção ao pai do meu filho é que ele estava a trabalho no Canadá. Meu filho era tão calmo e sonolento, não parecia em nada comigo, que sou explosiva e irritada, mas assim mesmo era a coisa mais fofa, era o meu anjinho, literalmente o meu anjo, tanto que o nome que eu dei pra ele foi Gabriel. Por que esse sonho me marcou tanto??? Sei lá, mas se eu tiver um filho que nem o do meu sonho, estou realizada, esse é o filho que terei e ele terá esse nome, isso já é certo. Agora só falta descobrir quem é o pai. Mas eu acho que já tenho uma leve idéia.

Outro dia estava na faculdade, eu estava na biblioteca zorneando, sim, eu vou à biblioteca pra sacanear os outros, amo fazer isso, daí que depois de me encher de fazer isso fui pra escada, na frente da mesma, e me sentei, fiquei observando a paisagem enquanto jogava The Sims Castway no PSP (PlayStation Portable), eu tenho o dom de conseguir fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, principalmente observar os gatinhos e fingir que não tava vendo nada. Estava eu lá, numa boa, e passa aquele ser perfeito na minha frente. Foi amor a primeira vista. Ele tinha os cabelos compridos e pretos, olhos castanhos, se lá o tom, nunca fui boa pra distinguir cores, ele usava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e tinha uma cara de preguiçoso, mas era tão lindo, _"Gente XONEI nele...". _Descobri tanta coisa dele, ele é primo de uma amiga minha, e veio transferido do Canadá pra fazer faculdade aqui, olha a coincidência aí. O nome dele??? Nara Shikamaru, nome bonito devo dizer, mas esquisitinho.

Você deve estar se perguntando e quanto ao meu sonho do meu anjinho Gabriel, pois então eu lhe digo, eu não desisti dele, mas sei lá onde encontro o futuro pai do meu filho. Ou será que já encontrei???

Enquanto outro sonho meu não me mostra o tal ser que está a trabalho no Canadá, eu invisto no Shikamaru... Quem sabe não é ele o cara dos meus sonhos, literalmente!!!

**.**

**.**

**FIM**

* * *

**Muito Obrigado mesmo meninas... vcs não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz por saber q tenho vcs na minha vida, e saber q sou querida... espero que gostem dessa fic doida, q eu fiz no auge da madrugada (4:20 da manhã) eu terminei ela...**


End file.
